


pretend we're in a lakorn

by haneulie



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Social Media, Twitter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haneulie/pseuds/haneulie
Summary: Марк всего лишь хочет скрасить одинокий пятничный вечер, а в итоге подсаживается на лакорны. Вот и все, вот и весь фик.
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Mark Tuan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	pretend we're in a lakorn

**Направляясь на отдых в гостеприимное королевство Таиланд, мы все с предвкушением ожидаем моря, солнца и кокосовых пальм. Однако не стоит забывать об опасностях, с которыми любой турист может столкнуться во время своего путешествия** ** [читать далее] **

Марк пробегается глазами по тексту и со вздохом закрывает страницу.

Нет, в целом он, конечно, со всем согласен. Акулы без всякого сомнения кровожадны и ужасны. Со змеями Марк тоже встретиться бы не хотел. Да и пауки доверия не вызывают, как и тайские бандиты-работорговцы.

Не понимает он только одного.

Почему в этой статье нет ни слова о том, какую опасность таит в себе _тайское телевидение_?

●

Во всем случившемся, конечно же, виновата скука. Ну, и немного его сестра, которая отменила встречу в последний момент. Ну, и немного Джексон, который свалил куда-то за город и перестал отвечать. Ну, и немного Билл Гейтс, который в принципе всегда и во всем виноват.

Так или иначе, вечер пятницы Марк проводит в одиночестве, которое гордым ну вот вообще не назовешь. Спать еще не хочется, есть уже не хочется, играть по закону подлости не тянет, а обновления на Нетфликсе унылы целиком и полностью. В общем, скука несусветная, а на часах ведь только девять вечера.

К полуночи Марк пробегает несколько километров на беговой дорожке, до дыр засматривает на Ютубе плейлист с самыми смешными пранками и проверяет в соцсетях обновления всех своих знакомых, включая тех, кого он не видел уже десять лет. От скуки он даже редактирует свой профиль в LinkedIn, а потом неожиданно вспоминает про Твиттер, в который не заходил, наверное, со дня регистрации.

Быстро пролистав свою полумертвую ленту, состоящую из мемов и попыток Джексона смешно шутить, Марк решает почитать что-нибудь еще и натыкается на вкладку с мировыми трендами. Среди скучных новостей о политике и пугающих хэштегов на арабском он замечает загадочное **#UWMA** , нажимает на него и…

…и просыпается через два дня, за которые успевает посмотреть сезон лакорна, прочитать две новеллы и сохранить 673 фотографии Буна Ноппаната Кантачая.

Да уж, не так он представлял себе свой уик-энд.

●

Следующие несколько недель Марк без устали курсирует между LINE TV (где смотрит лакорны с Буном), Ютубом (где залипает на фанвиды и интервью с Буном), Твиттером (где читает переводы постов Буна) и Инстаграмом (где любуется на фотки Буна). Пару раз он заходит на официальный сайт Буна с целью прикупить какой-нибудь мерч, но Джексон подло очищает его корзину заказов, говоря, что за такие деньги он сам нарисует Марку на футболке число 95 и даже доставку бесплатную сделает в любую точку их квартиры.

Джексон, кстати, в рамках исполнения дружеского долга присоединяется как-то раз к просмотру лакорна, но хватает его всего на три минуты — ровно до того момента, как в кадре появляется Суровый Тайский Продакт Плейсмент. Все то время, пока на экране крупным планом показывают чипсы Lay's, Джексон в ужасе прикрывает ладонями лицо, словно смотрит самый страшный фильм в своей жизни. Да и в целом он выглядит так, как будто у него вот-вот случится инфаркт. Марк аж есть перестает, наблюдая за этой картиной.

Чуть позже, когда никаких чипсов больше в кадре нет, Джексон, хоть и с опаской, но наконец-то открывает глаза. И тут же закрывает их обратно, заметив, что именно ест Марк.

Ну, в общем... _да_.

Марк этим, конечно, не гордится, но недавно он купил целый ящик чипсов Lay's.

Само собой как-то получилось.

Джексон со стоном хватается за сердце, потом за голову, а затем — за бутылку пива. Сделав глоток, он с грустью смотрит на Марка, а после клятвенно обещает ему, что обязательно возьмет на работу файл с серией, чтобы проверить, нет ли там двадцать пятого кадра или какой-нибудь темной сущности, которая вселилась в разум Марка. Не совсем, правда, понятно, как Джексон собрался проверять наличие в видео темной сущности, но черт их знает, этих рекламщиков. Может, у них в отделе есть свой экзорцист.

Впрочем, после третьей бутылки экзорцизм откладывается на потом, Джексон уже не высмеивает каждый второй кадр, а на финальных титрах так вообще просит включить следующую серию. И говорит:

— Это, конечно, полная чушь, но главное, чтобы тебе нравилось.

Марк не знает, из-за чего он растроган больше — из-за слов Джексона или из-за печального момента в лакорне.

●

Если честно, Марк и сам не может понять, что именно (кроме Буна) ему нравится в лакорнах. Актерская игра? Видали и лучше. Сценарий? Ну такое. Саундтреки? Точно нет.

Но почему же тогда он продолжает смотреть лакорн за лакорном, чувствуя себя не в силах остановиться?

Наверное, все дело в том, что Марк немного... одинокий. Нет, ему, конечно, не на что жаловаться. У него есть отличная работа, прекрасная семья и замечательные друзья (один Джексон чего стоит). Кто угодно скажет, что Марк в этой жизни вытянул счастливый билет, да и сам Марк с этим полностью согласен.

Вот только, несмотря ни на кого и ни на что, в глубине его души живет маленькое такое чувство тоски. Оно совсем крошечное, практически незаметное, но именно по нему лакорны прицельно и бьют, из раза в раз заставляя его верить в то, что где-то красивая история любви припасена и для него.

В конце концов, он не ждет ничего сверхъестественного — ему всего лишь нужен один-единственный человек, который искренне захочет быть с ним, которому он будет действительно _нравиться_ и для которого он не будет слишком тихим, слишком скучным, слишком молчаливым и просто _слишком_.

Среди семи миллиардов людей он хочет найти человека, для которого он будет не _слишком_ , а _в самый раз_.

Только и всего.

●

На самом деле, быть фанатом лакорнов совсем не просто. Например, иногда очень сложно закрывать глаза на сюжетные дыры размером с марианскую впадину. Еще сложнее — понимать странный тайский юмор. Совсем сложно — научиться различать между собой Тарна, Тара, Тайпа, Тайна, Тима, Тина, Ти, Терда и еще триста персонажей с безумно похожими именами.

Имена тайцев — это вообще та еще тема. Ну серьезно, кто в здравом уме захочет зваться Лодкой, Пистолетом или Поросенком? С другой стороны, официальные имена у тайцев звучат в сто раз страшнее, так что, возможно, Марку стоит быть благодарным за существование этих простых (хоть и слегка странноватых) прозвищ. Все лучше, чем заучивать длиннющие слова, которые больше похожи на заклинания из Гарри Поттера, чем на чьи-то паспортные данные.

Есть у Марка трудности и посложнее тайских имен. Из-за разницы в часовых поясах ему частенько приходится смотреть трансляции Буна в туалете офиса, а еще он практически никогда не понимает, о чем тот говорит или пишет. Контента на английском быстро становится недостаточно, попытки перевести что-то с помощью Гугла проваливаются с треском, и все это приводит к тому, что одним субботним вечером Марк решает начать учить тайский язык.

Настроен он, надо сказать, довольно оптимистично...

...а зря.

Посмотрев первый видеоурок, Марк пьет недельную дозу обезболивающих, переосмысливает свою жизнь и слегка меняет запрос.

В общем, да, быть фанатом лакорнов совсем не просто.

Но так даже интереснее.

●

Поначалу Марк берет на себя роль молчаливого наблюдателя и активным пользователем Твиттера становиться не собирается. По крайней мере, не в ближайшее столетие уж точно.

Будучи ответственным человеком, он ставит лайки на каждый понравившийся ему пост, но все призывы популяризировать лакорны и выводить хэштеги в мировые старательно при этом игнорирует.

Он игнорирует их один раз. Другой. Третий. Пятый. Десятый. А на пятнадцатый ему вдруг становится стыдно.

Ведь, если так подумать, лакорны каждую неделю выдергивают его из рутины. Лакорны каждую неделю заставляют его радоваться, смеяться, переживать, грустить, мечтать. Лакорны каждую неделю греют его, словно теплый плед в холодный день. Они столько всего ему дают, а он в ответ не дает _ничего_. Что ему стоит написать пару твитов и помочь начинающим актерам стать чуточку известнее?

Да ничего ему это не стоит, по сути-то.

Преисполненный решимости, Марк критически оглядывает свой профиль.

На аватарке стоит его старая фотография с полузакрытым лицом, по которой и не скажешь даже, что это он. В подписчиках у него только Джексон и парочка одноклассников, забросивших свои аккаунты еще в 2012 году. На самой страничке обнаруживается несколько древних ретвитов и автоматические репосты из Инстаграма (их он с чистой совестью удаляет).

Вывод: его профиль вполне себе пригоден для того, чтобы стать полностью фандомным.

Марк кликает на кнопку создания нового твита и начинает думать, что бы такого написать. Слова в голову не идут, зато папка с тысячью фотографий Буна выглядит очень заманчиво.

**_Добавить фотографию._ **

**_Твитнуть._ **

●

К утру на счету у Марка оказывается 32 твита, 15 новых подписчиков и ну очень обеспокоенное сообщение от Джексона.

_Ага, взломали_ , думает Марк, пока подписывается на всех в ответ.

Мозг его взломали.

И тайский флаг там водрузили.

●

Это поразительно, но Марк с легкостью вливается в фандом. Интернет делает его гораздо более разговорчивым, и он с удивлением обнаруживает, что людям нравится с ним общаться. Ну, и тайцам за это отдельное спасибо, конечно. Фанатизм по ним очень сближает.

Само собой, не все подписчики становятся его лучшими друзьями, но со временем у него появляется небольшая постоянная компания.

Тэн ( **@tenlee_1001** ) рисует прекрасные арты с персонажами лакорнов, а еще удивительным образом переводит любые темы на пресс Зи Прука и на тот факт, что он ходил в одну школу с актером Ганом Аттапханом. Забавный он парень, ничего не скажешь.

Лиса ( **@lalalalisa** ) умудряется одновременно делать кучу вещей сразу, а именно: учиться в университете, переводить твиты двадцати актеров, писать фанфики, устраивать фанатские встречи и ежедневно выкладывать новые танцы в Тиктоке. Насколько Марк понял, в Тиктоке она звезда. По крайней мере, Тэн как-то раз упомянул, что ее Taxi Dance Challenge разлетелся по всему Таиланду.

Джейми ( **@jiminpark07** ) живет вроде как в Сеуле, но говорить умеет и по-тайски, и по-английски, и, что самое главное, по-бандитски (ее таланту затыкать всех в межфандомных спорах можно только позавидовать). А еще она потрясающе поет и записывает просто чудесные каверы на песни из лакорнов.

Сорн ( **@sssorn** ) ведет на Ютубе канал с обзорами лакорнов и славится тем, что в конце всех своих сообщений ставит загадочные тайские **5555555**. Марк, если честно, до сих пор не понял, что именно это значит. Наверное, на тайских клавиатурах залипает клавиша 5. Или тайцы пользуются каким-то особым шифром. А может, это курс доллара к бату. Надо будет, в общем, как-нибудь спросить.

Ну... и еще есть Бэмбэм ( **@BamBam1A** ). Его Марк в список своих друзей не включает, но пару слов о нем сказать все же стоит.

Несмотря на то, что они с Бэмбэмом не знакомы, он постоянно всплывает у Марка в ленте в виде чужих ретвитов и лайков. Складывается впечатление, что он дружит абсолютно со всеми друзьями Марка, включая даже _Джексона_ , который каким-то образом _тоже_ его фолловит, причем уже давно. Когда Марк об этом узнает, он чувствует себя настолько преданным, что не разговаривает с Джексоном три дня.

Если говорить на чистоту, Бэмбэм его слегка раздражает. Он очень громкий, и он просто _повсюду_ , он окружает Марка со всех сторон и наступает, наступает, _наступает_. В какой-то момент круг смыкается настолько, что даже CAPTCHA на одном из сайтов выдает ему не рандомный набор букв, а вполне себе читаемое **bAMB1**. После этого Марк пару дней оглядывается по сторонам и даже к родителям в гости едет с опаской, боясь обнаружить там Бэмбэма, попивающего с его отцом чай. К счастью, ничего подобного не происходит, но он все равно продолжает быть начеку.

В целом Бэмбэм кажется довольно-таки... эксцентричным парнем. В нем чудаковато всё, начиная от его имени и заканчивая его выпендрежной манерой вести Твиттер. Марк не уверен, стоит ли вообще серьезно относиться к человеку, который в описании о себе указал, что он _быстрый, дерзкий, как сюжет лакорна резкий_. И это он еще не комментирует подписи Бэмбэма к фотографиям котов. Если хотите, можете посмотреть на них сами.

Странный он, короче, этот Бэмбэм.

Марку он почему-то совсем не нравится.

(И нет, это никак не связано с тем, что из всей их тусовки Бэмбэм не фолловит только его.)

●

Предчувствия Марка не обманывают, потому что Бэмбэм и в самом деле оказывается самым настоящим придурком и задирой.

Об этом Марк узнает, когда в очередной раз получает непрошенную рекомендацию с его твитом (может хватит уже, а?). Сначала он быстро ее пролистывает, не читая, но, поймав краем глаза знакомый хэштег, возвращается обратно.

И _ох_ , лучше бы он этого не делал.

На самом деле, в любой другой день Марк закрыл бы на это глаза и прошел мимо. Он в принципе спорить по пустякам никогда не любил и предпочитал в конфликтные ситуации лишний раз не попадать.

Но сегодня, сегодня был просто _ужасный_ день, полный несправедливых придирок на работе и прочих неприятных ситуаций, преследующих его с утра и до самого вечера. Очень, очень плохой был день, и Марк до сих пор чувствует себя страшно раздраженным.

А тут еще и Бунпремов задевают.

Не удержавшись, он все же решает ответить.

Ответ Бэмбэма не заставляет себя долго ждать, и от него просто разит желанием _войны._

_Ах так?_ думает Марк и открывает Гугл, чтобы найти все самые идиотские реплики из боевиков. В процессе поиска он натыкается на страницу с цитатами Джейсона Стейтема, и да, это то, что ему нужно. С этим можно работать.

Приходится, конечно, попотеть, чтобы сочинить что-то настолько же нелепое, но все-таки у него получается.

Слегка погодя Марк отправляет еще один твит.

Это на случай, если кто-то вдруг не понял, что он настроен очень серьезно.

●

Первая Мемная Война длится ровно шесть дней, три минуты и десять секунд. За это время происходит... много всего.

**ХРОНИКА ВОЕННЫХ ДЕЙСТВИЙ:**

**3 июня.** Южная Корея занимает позицию нейтралитета и на протяжении всех сражений гнусно хихикает над происходящим.

**4 июня.** Женские войска ВС Таиланда начинают наступление, но из-за невнимательности открывают огонь по своим же солдатам.

**5 июня.** Посольство КНР в США выражает протест по поводу несанкционированного захвата казенных ноутбуков с целью поиска новых мемов.

**6 июня.** Интернациональный шпион делает неожиданное заявление, которое в корне меняет ход войны.

**7 июня.** Заключив перемирие, Таиланд и США образуют альянс и атакуют своего общего противника мемами ударно-дробящего действия.

**8 июня.** Враг побежден. Война окончена.

●

Заключив пакт о ненападении, они с Бэмбэмом негласно решают забыть о старых обидах и возвращаются к тому, с чего начали — к взаимному игнорированию друг друга.

Так бы, наверное, вся эта история и закончилась, если бы не случился очередной **#BLSelcaDay** и если бы алгоритмы Твиттера не продолжили в самые неподходящие моменты подкидывать Марку посты Бэмбэма.

Ну... возможно, в этот раз алгоритмы и не ошиблись.

Стоит признать, что Марк на этом твите все же слегка зависает.

И разглядывает Бэмбэма явно дольше, чем это необходимо.

Но на то есть причина.

Несмотря на то, что Бэмбэм спамит своими фотками 7 дней в неделю без праздников и выходных, до сих пор он показывал себя лишь частично — то бровь, то глаз, то ухо какое-нибудь. Так что это первый раз, когда Марк видит его целиком и выглядит он, в общем-то... _нормально_. Не Бун, конечно, но нормально. Удивительно даже.

Марку почему-то очень хочется утереть ему нос.

Как ни крути, чувство соперничества — это лучший мотиватор, а потому к созданию фотографии он подходит очень ответственно: открывает последние селфи Буна, пытается максимально точно повторить его образ и даже откапывает старые мелки для волос, чтобы добавить какой-нибудь изюминки.

Результатом он остается вполне доволен.

С чувством выполненного долга Марк ложится спать, а наутро просыпается в новом мире.

И этот новый мир, надо сказать, вовсе не дивный.

●

Все начинается с коротенького твита какого-то неизвестного Марку юзера. **ОМГ @TUANZY И @BAMBAM1A ТАК КЛАССНО СМОТРЯТСЯ ВМЕСТЕ** , пишет этот юзер и прикладывает их фотографии с **#BLSelcaDay** , которые, на минуточку, Марк использовать не разрешал.

Пост набирает десять ретвитов. Потом сто. Затем двести. А на следующий день их уже пять чертовых _тысяч_.

Два дня спустя рождается хэштег **#markbam**.

Пять дней спустя кто-то создает им фан-аккаунт в Твиттере.

Неделю спустя на сайте Archive of Our Own появляется страничка **Mark Tuan/Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam**. Марк даже боится спрашивать, откуда взялся этот Канпимук и какое он имеет к ним отношение.

Да и не в Канпимуке проблема, а в том, что все поголовно сошли с ума, включая даже их друзей, которые, по всей видимости, считают всю эту ситуацию _дико_ смешной.

Тэн рисует с ними шутливые арты. Лиса пишет про них стебные фанфики (Марк не откроет их даже под страхом смерти). Джексон меняет хедер своего профиля с TEAM WANG на TEAM MARKBAM. Сорн делает видео с обзорами фанатских теорий на основе анализа их с Бэмбэмом твитов (вот людям нечем заняться). А Джейми... просто типичная Джейми.

К счастью, посреди всего этого массового помешательства все-таки остается маленький островок адеквата.

И это Бэмбэм.

Хоть в чем-то они с ним солидарны.

●

По секрету всему свету: иногда Марк из интереса заходит почитать фанатские теории.

И каждый раз он просто _поражается_ безграничности человеческой фантазии.

Кто-то считает, что они с Бэмбэмом потерянные братья-близнецы, которые случайно встретились в Твиттере и решили всех разыграть (ага, Мэри-Бэм и Марк Олсен). Кто-то утверждает, что они актеры, креативно подготавливающие почву для раскрутки своего будущего лакорна (это, конечно, лестно, но Марк не настолько умный, чтобы такое провернуть). Кто-то заходит в совсем далекие дебри и предполагает, что они женаты уже пять лет, но изображают вражду, чтобы их строгие семьи не узнали об их пламенной любви (без комментариев).

Большинство, правда, склоняется к более реалистичному варианту: они действительно терпеть друг друга не могут, но от ненависти до любви, как известно, один шаг.

На самом деле, от ненависти до любви — как от Лос-Анджелеса до Бангкока пешком, но на радость шипперам Марк все же дает слабину.

Они с Бэмбэмом таки начинают общаться.

В свою защиту Марк может сказать, что он не привык проходить мимо тех, кому нужна помощь. Даже если эта помощь нужна Бэмбэму.

Ситуация такая: одного начинающего актера несправедливо обвиняют в растрате денег, собранных на благотворительность. Очень быстро к делу подключаются неадекватные хейтеры, которые начинают штамповать про этого актера разнообразные слухи и навешивать на него все грехи мира, включая распространение порнографии и даже участие в каких-то преступных организациях. В общем, игру они ведут грязную, и все это может стоить парню карьеры.

Марк этого актера не знает, но Бэмбэм защищает его в своем Твиттере так, словно это его брат. Может, это и в самом деле его брат. Ну, или Бэмбэм — просто-напросто хороший человек (ну надо же).

Как бы то ни было, у Марка есть свободное время и он решает предложить свою помощь в борьбе с хейтерами. В конце концов, во времена Первой Мемной Войны они с Бэмбэмом неплохо воевали плечом к плечу против Тэна. Можно и тряхнуть стариной.

Сначала он думает начать новую беседу, но в самый последний момент вспоминает про чат, который создала и тут же коварно покинула Джейми, оставив там только Марка и Бэмбэма. Чат, конечно же, называется **#markbam** , но да ладно. Нечего добру пропадать.

Собственно, в этот чат **#markbam** Марк и пишет.

Бэмбэм от протянутой ему руки помощи не отказывается, и всю ночь Марк вместе с другими неравнодушными людьми репортит антифанатские аккаунты, пока, наконец, большинство из них не блокируют из-за нарушений правил Твиттера. Радуясь достигнутой справедливости, Марк выключает компьютер и отправляется на кухню, чтобы отдохнуть и подкрепиться.

Он как раз разогревает в микроволновке остатки ужина, когда на телефон ему приходит уведомление.

В ответ Марк подписываться не спешит. Решив потянуть время, он с удовольствием ест, читает новости и смотрит парочку видео на Ютубе. Только через час он снова заходит в Твиттер и все-таки сдается, нажимая на **_читать_**.

Не проходит и секунды, как ему начинают приходить личные сообщения.

Оповещения не прекращаются ни через минуту, ни через две, ни даже через пять.

Когда телефон не затыкается даже через _полчаса_ , Марк осознает, какую ошибку он совершил, подписавшись на дружбу с Бэмбэмом.

Но менять что-то становится уже поздно.

●

За два дня общения с Бэмбэмом Марк приходит к выводу, что:

1) Бэмбэма нашли не в капусте, а в магазине розыгрышей и приколов;

2) Бэмбэм способен разговорить мертвеца;

3) Бэмбэма чрезвычайно _много_.

Он отправляет Марку по двадцать стикеров за раз, пересылает все самые смешные новости из мира лакорнов, скидывает зачем-то свои селфи и периодически записывает в голосовых мурчание своих котов. Пишет он при этом настолько часто и быстро, что Марк не успевает ему даже отвечать. Бэмбэма, впрочем, отсутствие реакции совсем не смущает.

— Лед тронулся, — насмешливо комментирует Джексон, когда они сидят вместе на обеде и Марк пролистывает очередную вереницу сообщений от Бэмбэма. Кажется, он улыбается, но это вполне может быть и нервный тик от такого напора.

Лед тронулся, ага.

Как бы Марк от всего этого не тронулся.

Головой.

●

Марк все-таки трогается головой, но не сразу и не из-за Бэмбэма.

Свой рассудок он окончательно и бесповоротно теряет из-за _Буна_ , потому что Бун

узнает

о

его

существовании.

Марк до сих пор в это поверить не может.

Но обо всем по порядку.

Одним чудесным воскресным утром Марк просыпается и видит твит от Буна, в котором тот зовет всех поучаствовать в своем **#chatwithboun**. За какие-то двадцать минут хэштег выходит в мировые и даже обгоняет новости о футболе и Дональде Трампе. Вот она, сила Буна.

Выглядит это все, конечно, очень впечатляюще, но сам Марк в такие вещи особо не верит. Миллионы раз он видел, как фанаты из кожи вон лезли, чтобы актеры их заметили, но в ответ они получали одно лишь молчание. Именно поэтому он решает пожалеть себя и не тратить время на все эти танцы с бубном, которые ни к чему не приведут. Да и, в конце концов, зачем тратить драгоценные минуты жизни на танцы с бубном, когда можно их потратить на танцы с _Буном_ (посмотрев, например, его Тикток).

Однако Бун преподносит всем большой сюрприз.

Он таки _отвечает_ своим фанатам.

И не каким-то незнакомым людям, а Сорн. _Их_ Сорн.

Пока Сорн бьется в экстазе от сердечка, которое послал ей Бун, Марк всерьез задумывается о том, что, возможно, и у него есть шанс. Бун может заметить и _его_.

Впопыхах он сочиняет, наверное, штук сорок вопросов для Буна. Некоторыми он гордится, некоторыми не особо, но отправляет все подряд — вдруг хоть один да выстрелит. Но все тщетно: Бун не отвечает ни на один его твит. А Марк ведь так старался.

Слегка расстроенный, Марк залезает в кровать и планирует проспать… ну, не вечность, конечно, но до звонка рабочего будильника так точно.

Так он и делает, пока его не будят уведомления из Твиттера. _Очень_ много уведомлений из Твиттера.

Сонно моргая, Марк открывает одно из них и…

...и его мозг перестает работать.

Напрочь.

Проходит, наверное, _полчаса_ , прежде чем все вкладки в голове Марка отвисают и к нему возвращается способность мыслить.

Офигеть.

Бун теперь знает про Марка.

Бун _ответил_ Марку.

Ну, вернее, Бун ответил Джексону, но говорили-то они про _Марка_.

(И, кстати, Джексон написал всего _один_ твит, и Бун его заметил.

Вот ведь удачливый засранец.

Надо отправить его как-нибудь за лотерейными билетами.)

В любом случае, Марк _так сильно_ счастлив. На радостях ему хочется распечатать ответ Буна и повесить его на стене. Ну или сделать скрин и поставить его на заставку профиля, чтобы все видели. Хотя это, наверное, все же чересчур. Нужно проявлять хоть какую-то адекватность.

В итоге он ограничивается всего одним радостным твитом и после отправки любуется на него долгие десять минут. От созерцания его отвлекает личное сообщение.

Марк фыркает и отправляет Бэмбэму кучу зеленых от тошноты смайликов.

Нашел парня получше.

Во всем Таиланде не сыщешь парня лучше, чем Бун, и никто в этом Марка не переубедит.

●

Марк и моргнуть не успевает, как проходит полгода.

Заканчивается лето. Заканчивается осень. Заканчиваются лакорны. Все заканчивается.

Не заканчивается только их общение с Бэмбэмом.

В это трудно поверить, но Бэмбэм становится его другом. Очень хорошим другом.

Поначалу, конечно, их общение дальше фандома не заходит. Долгое время все их разговоры сводятся к тому, когда там уже новый сезон Тарна и Тайпа и какого черта Сарават и Тайн за весь лакорн поцеловались всего три раза. Ни о чем личном они при этом не говорят совершенно.

А потом (ближе к Рождеству) Бэмбэм ни с того ни с сего просит у него адрес, чтобы отправить подарок. Марк сначала не понимает, зачем Бэмбэму ему что-то дарить, а затем вдруг осознает, что они… ну… типа… _друзья_. Настолько друзья, что на протяжении нескольких месяцев каждую неделю звонят друг другу и часами разговаривают. И даже шутливые видеосвидания для их собак устраивают.

Оглянувшись назад, он понимает, что давно уже знает о Бэмбэме целую кучу вещей, начиная от марки его шампуня и заканчивая позорными историями из его детства. Другим открытием становится то, что Бэмбэм знает столько же о Марке.

На самом деле, Марк не из тех, кто с легкостью открывается людям. Если уж на то пошло, он открывается людям так же легко, как открывается старая и порядком уже заржавевшая дверь: со скрипом и огромными усилиями.

Не так-то просто ему делиться чем-то сокровенным, но с Бэмбэмом это получается само собой. Бэмбэм вообще оказывается человеком, который способен открыть дверь в любую душу, а если не получится, то пролезть в окно.

Удивительный талант.

●

То ли у Бэмбэма проблемы с тайм-менеджментом, то ли это косяк почты Таиланда, но рождественская посылка приходит к Марку только в феврале.

И прямо на День Святого Валентина (вот умора).

Посылка, кстати говоря, просто огромная. Пока Марк ее распаковывает, Джексон делает предположение, что Бэмбэм упаковал туда себя, чтобы без визы въехать в Америку, а потом легализоваться с помощью женитьбы. Женитьбы на Марке, конечно же.

(Марк как никогда жалеет, что в жизни нельзя заблокировать людей.)

Само собой, никакого Бэмбэма в коробке нет, зато есть гигантская плюшевая змея и гора странных тайских снэков, которые Марк слегка побаивается пробовать. Еще на дне коробки обнаруживается небольшая записка со словами _от души и по-братски_.

Марк смеется.

Да, Бэмбэм не изменяет себе и продолжает использовать эти сомнительные изречения про пацанов, районы и братские кодексы.

Но в этом, пожалуй, его прелесть.

●

Бун объявляет о фан-встрече в конце марта, как раз тогда, когда Марк планирует свой отпуск.

Если он и сомневается, то только несколько минут.

●

К поездке в Таиланд Марк решает подготовиться основательно и заранее просит всех своих твиттерских друзей дать ему какие-нибудь ценные советы, которые могут пригодиться в путешествии.

Ответы ему приходят довольно любопытные. Тэн отправляет ему пресс Зи Прука и говорит, что это тайское национальное достояние. Лиса и Сорн скидывают список своих любимых блюд, но все названия в нем даны на тайском без какой-либо транслитерации. Джейми записывает в голосовых рэп из тайских чисел и зачем-то напевает гимн Таиланда. Марк не уверен, что ему делать со всей этой информацией, но благодарен любой помощи.

Бэмбэм смеется и говорит, что Марку не нужны никакие советы, потому что в случае чего он сам разрулит все проблемы. Марк в этом глубоко сомневается, поэтому и перестраховывается, как может.

В ночь перед отъездом Джексон вручает Марку километровый список фруктов, которые он должен привезти из Таиланда, или, цитата, на порог его больше не пустят. Затем он слишком уж настойчиво предлагает Марку помочь собрать чемодан. Скорее всего, он тайком выкидывает всю его одежду, освобождая место для своих фруктов, но у Марка уже нет времени это проверять.

Пора ехать.

●

Бэмбэм приезжает за ним в аэропорт, и сцену его появления можно смело записывать на видео и вставлять в любой лакорн, наложив поверх какую-нибудь крутую музыку. Вот серьезно.

Яркую точку среди серой толпы Марк замечает издалека, но далеко не сразу придает ей значение. А зря, потому что она явно двигается в его сторону. И чем ближе она становится, тем сильнее Марк уверяется в том, что это Бэмбэм.

Это абсолютно точно Бэмбэм, и выглядит он так, словно только что сбежал то ли из сумасшедшего дома, то ли с какого-то очень крутого модного показа. Марк впервые в жизни видит, чтобы кому-то действительно шел леопардовый принт, и вообще он слегка удивлен, что никто не бежит перед Бэмбэмом, раскатывая на ходу красную ковровую дорожку. Это было бы очень в тему.

Спустя несколько удивительно долгих мгновений Бэмбэм до него все же добирается. Очки закрывают половину его лица, на руке у него массивные золотые часы и он ест синий чупа-чупс (даже это он умудряется делать стильно). Марк в своей простецкой растянутой футболке чувствует себя слегка неловко. Словно его пригласили на вечеринку, но забыли сказать, что она костюмированная.

К счастью, это чувство неловкости остается с ним ненадолго. Всего на пару секунд, пока они молча друг на друга смотрят, стоя посреди людного аэропорта.

А потом Бэмбэм снимает очки, до нелепого широко улыбается Марку и вдруг становится похожим на самого себя.

На самого себя, которого Марк уже давно знает.

●

Удивительно, но Бэмбэм в своем модном прикиде вовсе не собирается идти ни на какую фешенебельную вечеринку. В реальности он просто заскакивает в 7-Eleven, набирает еды, а потом ведет Марка домой.

После сцены в аэропорту Марк всерьез ожидает увидеть у него дома какие-нибудь персидские ковры на стенах и скелет вместо вешалки, но квартира Бэмбэма оказывается очень... обычной. Уютной и по-хорошему обычной. А еще у него очень милые и ласковые коты.

Марк, к слову, особо теплого приема не ждал и искренне был бы благодарен всему, даже коврику на полу у входа. Но Бэмбэм не перестает его удивлять, потому что вручает ему полотенце, шампунь, зубную пасту, щетку, тапочки, халат и даже _маску для сна_. В общем, целый пятизвездочный отель, а не ночевка у друга.

И хотя Бэмбэм сводит все это в шутку, Марк все равно очень _тронут_.

Приятно все-таки, когда тебя ждут.

●

Экскурсионная программа Бэмбэма оказывается такой же хаотичной, как и он сам. Марк не уверен, что выживет к концу путешествия, учитывая их крайне интенсивный маршрут.

Успеть, по мнению Бэмбэма, им нужно абсолютно _всё_ — и в Чайнатаун сходить, и все странные кафе посетить, и сомов в реке покормить, и обойти все рынки еды, и еще три тысячи вещей сделать (желательно при этом _одновременно_ ).

Идеями Бэмбэм фонтанирует безостановочно, и у Марка от некоторых из них голова идет кругом. Если честно, он до сих пор не может отойти после того случая, когда Бэмбэм вдруг решил снять им напрокат дорогущие костюмы, а затем потащил Марка в бар на крыше отеля и потратил там целое состояние. Еда там оказалась дерьмовой, и уже через час они сбежали есть пад-тай в обшарпанной уличной кафешке. Прямо в этих костюмах. Та еще была картина.

И да, Бэмбэм документирует каждый их шаг.

Просто _каждый_.

Марк понятия не имеет, зачем ему столько фоток, не несущих в себе никакой смысловой нагрузки.

●

Вообще Бэмбэм далеко не всегда ведет себя так, словно пьет Ред Булл на завтрак, обед и ужин. Так может по рассказу Марка показаться, но это совсем не правда.

У себя дома, например, он превращается в какого-то совершенно другого человека. Стоит им пересечь порог квартиры, как он мгновенно снижает свою громкость и яркость процентов на тридцать, да и в целом становится как-то мягче и спокойнее. Марк каждый раз удивляется, когда наблюдает за этим перевоплощением.

Вечерний домашний Бэмбэм практически никогда не меняет свою рутину: из раза в раз он кормит котов, убирается (каждый день!), а потом заваливается на диван и включает телевизор. Иногда он отвлекается на какие-то проекты по учебе, несмотря на то, что у него сейчас каникулы. Бэмбэм, кстати, учится не на инженерном, и это большая потеря. Всем, кто смотрит лакорны, известно, что именно на инженерном происходят все самые интересные вещи.

Впрочем, речь сейчас не о жизненных решениях Бэмбэма, а о том, что вечера с ним какие-то удивительно… уютные.

Почему-то из всей поездки Марку особенно запоминаются именно они.

●

Что там Марк до этого говорил про Бэмбэма? Спокойный? Уютный? Зачеркните это. Зачеркните и забудьте.

— Это вооруженное нападение, одевайтесь и следуйте за нами, если вам дорога жизнь, — это первое, что Марк слышит, проснувшись. Ничего не понимая, он открывает глаза и обнаруживает прямо перед своим лицом дуло пистолета. _Водяного_ пистолета.

Ну конечно же.

Он ведь приехал в Таиланд прямо на _Сонгкран_.

●

Сонгкран оказывается довольно веселым праздником. Ну, по крайней мере, Бэмбэм очень уж смешно визжит, когда Марк подкрадывается сзади и обливает его ледяной водой. Ответные удары, правда, получать не слишком приятно, но Марк достаточно неплохо от них уворачивается (спасибо за это Джексону, с которым они по приколу устраивали соревнования по фехтованию).

Первые часы они гуляют по не слишком оживленным переулкам, но затем добираются до центра города и попадают в самый эпицентр хаоса и беспредела. Повсюду толпы людей, со всех сторон льется вода, и, кажется, Марк видит вдалеке пожарную машину и _слона_. Не хотел бы он там оказаться и попасть под обстрел.

Медленно продвигаясь вперед, они смеются и атакуют кого попало (чаще всего друг друга), а потом Марк отворачивается всего лишь _на секунду_ — и Бэмбэма рядом уже нет. Толпа их разделила, и Марк остался один посреди беснующейся молодежи.

Ну отлично.

И как им теперь найти друг друга?

Звонить — не вариант: телефон Марка находится в защитном пакете и вытащить его сейчас = потерять на веки вечные в схватке с водой. Встать и ждать, что случится чудо и Бэмбэм найдет его на прежнем месте — тоже не лучшая идея.

Взвесив все за и против, Марк решает идти вперед в надежде, что они с Бэмбэмом все-таки столкнутся по пути.

Проходит десять очень унылых минут, прежде чем кто-то все же хватает его за руку. Марк оборачивается, надеясь, что это Бэмбэм, и таки да, это он. У Бэмбэма все лицо измазано тальком, он промок до нитки, но при этом улыбается Марку широко и очень радостно. Марк даже улыбнуться в ответ не успевает, когда очередная громкая компания туристов вклинивается между ними и явно пытается их разлучить. _Опять_.

Бэмбэм крепко сжимает руку Марка и, как-то хитро извернувшись, вновь оказывается с ним на одной стороне. А потом тянет его в место, где народа поменьше.

— У меня есть идея, — перекрикивает он громкую музыку и вдруг вытаскивает откуда-то веревку. Красную. Веревку. Марк даже не представляет, где он ее взял, потому что с утра ее _абсолютно точно_ не было.

С крайне сосредоточенным выражением лица Бэмбэм крепко обвязывает веревкой сначала запястье Марка, а затем и свое запястье. Удовлетворенный, он осматривает результат своей работы и внезапно с силой дергает рукой. Веревка от рывка не развязывается.

Марк с интересом наблюдает за всеми манипуляциями Бэмбэма и не может отделаться от ощущения, что на что-то это похоже. Где-то он уже это видел, но никак не может вспомнить где.

Лишь в самом конце центральной улицы Марк, бросив взгляд на их руки, понимает, наконец, что ему это всё напоминает.

Его любимый лакорн с Буном. Тот самый, с которого все началось.

Там, конечно, фигурировала лишь тонкая красная нитка, но Марк уверен, что Бэмбэм с его любовью к эпатажу точно бы использовал во вселенной соулмейтов какую-нибудь веревку. Или вообще _канат_. Это было бы в его стиле.

В красках представив эту картину, Марк смеется себе под нос.

— Ты чего? — спрашивает его Бэмбэм, и Марк вместо ответа поливает его водой. Изображая боль от предательства, Бэмбэм стреляет себе в висок из водяного пистолетика, а затем пытается развязать веревку, но узел не поддается.

Больше в толпе они друг друга не теряют.

●

Разумеется, Бэмбэм даже на Сонгкране умудряется завести новых друзей, а потому остаток вечера они проводят вместе с южнокорейскими студентами Югёмом и Ёндже, которые приехали в Таиланд побеситься и повеселиться. Это их последний день здесь, и завтра они уезжают обратно.

Югём и Ёндже едят за пятерых, зовут Марка _Морк_ и шумят больше Бэмбэма (как такое вообще возможно?). Они очень общительные и веселые, и по сравнению с ними Марк чувствует себя немного скучным. В таких шумных компаниях он в принципе частенько замыкается в себе и оказывается за бортом, но в этот раз, на удивление, ничего такого не происходит. Это, конечно, во многом заслуга Бэмбэма, который то и дело втягивает его в разговор, не давая подолгу молчать и оставаться в стороне. В очередной раз Марк убеждается, что Бэмбэм очень хорошо его знает. Даже слишком хорошо.

На прощание Югём и Ёндже крепко их обнимают, печалятся, что они не встретились раньше, а затем зовут в гости и на всякий случай оставляют все свои телефоны, электронные почты, аккаунты в социальных сетях и зачем-то даже места учебы.

Марк, хоть и знаком с ними всего несколько часов, точно будет по ним скучать.

●

Уехав, Югём и Ёндже забирают с собой хорошую погоду, а заодно и всю удачу, потому что дальнейшие события иначе, чем злым роком, назвать нельзя.

Из-за непредвиденных обстоятельств Бун переносит дату фан-встречи. На две недели вперед. А Марк уезжает уже через неделю.

Если в мире существует конкурс на самого неудачливого человека, то Марк хочет забрать свой приз.

Тысячи километров, многочасовые перелеты, и все ради того, чтобы Бун его в итоге _предал_.

(Хорошо хоть Марк сфоткался до этого с его картонной фигурой в полный рост, которую заметил в одном из магазинов. Так у него хоть какие-то воспоминания останутся.)

Бэмбэм, кстати, предатель похлеще Буна, потому что прямо с утра куда-то уходит, сославшись на срочные дела. Даже Джексон не отвечает на его сообщения да и вообще в последнее время не пишет. В общем, все бросают Марка посреди этого жестокого и злого мира.

Ну, кроме котов Бэмбэма, которые ждут, когда их покормят. Хоть кому-то Марк нужен (да и то чисто из корыстных соображений).

Полдня Марк грустит в компании котов и сочиняет идиотские твиты в стиле Джейсона Стейтема, а ближе к вечеру его начинает клонить в сон. Бэмбэма все еще нет, и Марк искренне надеется, что с ним ничего не случилось, потому что иначе ему придется взять опеку над котами (а он пока не готов становиться многодетным отцом).

За окном уже темным-темно, когда какой-то странный шум выдергивает Марка из сна. Слепо шаря по стене, он пытается нащупать выключатель, но свет вдруг зажигается сам…

…и Марк теряет дар речи.

Причем есть все основания полагать, что говорить он больше не сможет _никогда_.

Когда он засыпал, комната выглядела совсем по-другому. Теперь же повсюду летают шары со Свинкой Пеппой, мебель сдвинута по углам (Марк реально так крепко спал?), а посередине стоит стол, за которым сидит Бэмбэм… в маске с лицом _Буна_.

Ничего не понимая, Марк переводит взгляд на табличку, находящуюся на столе.

Табличка гласит:

**1-Я ФАН-ВСТРЕЧА БУНА НОППАНАТА КАНТАЧАЯ**

Оу.

Бун перенес свою фан-встречу, а Бэмбэм… решил провести ее для Марка. Сам. Пожалуй, только ему такое в голову могло прийти.

Марк и слова вымолвить не может от того, насколько он всей этой ситуацией шокирован.

И тронут. Тронут настолько, что аж комок в горле встает.

Бэмбэм столько всего сделал, и все это для того, чтобы... порадовать его.

Просто для того, чтобы порадовать его.

— И долго ты там будешь стоять? — со смешком спрашивает Бэмбэм, но голос у него какой-то странный. И акцент тоже другой. Похоже, он пытается скопировать манеру общения Буна, и звучит это очень забавно.

Марк, все еще пребывая в шоке, послушно подходит поближе.

— Привет, — сладко тянет Бэмбэм, продолжая копировать голос Буна. Он изо всех сил пытается не смеяться, и это заметно. — Как тебя зовут? Я подпишу тебе фотку.

В итоге Бэмбэм… то есть, _Бун_ не только подписывает ему фотку, но еще и делает с ним селфи и даже обнимает его. Марк сомневается, что реальный Бун смог бы уделить одному-единственному фанату столько времени, но ничего против не имеет.

Как раз в тот момент, когда они обнимаются, сбоку слышится какой-то грохот. Марк поворачивается и видит, как Пудинг пытается запрыгнуть на… картонного Буна в полный рост. И как его Марк не заметил?

И да, это _тот самый_ картонный Бун, с которым Марк несколько дней назад фотографировался в торговом центре.

— Ты что, его _украл_? — ошеломленно спрашивает он Бэмбэма, показывая на картонного Буна.

Бэмбэм громко ахает, словно Марк ранил его в самое сердце.

— Я его _одолжил_ , — поправляет он возмущенно. — Нам придется его вернуть.

Судя по тому, как Пудинг точит когти о картонного Буна, возврату он уже не подлежит.

●

Фан-встреча заканчивается, но вечер — нет. Бэмбэм (уже без маски Буна) вытаскивает огромный _торт_ и предлагает отпраздновать то, что Марк наконец-то встретил своего кумира. Торт подозрительно напоминает свадебный, но какая, в общем-то, разница.

Сидя посреди гостиной, они едят его ложками прямо из упаковки, а потом долго лежат на полу, смеются и говорят о всяком разном. Через какое-то время Бэмбэм нагло начинает использовать живот Марка как подушку, но Марк особо не возражает и даже руку в его волосы запускает. Они, кстати, хоть и крашеные уже миллион раз, но довольно мягкие.

Ближе к рассвету, когда они уже практически вырубаются, Бэмбэм вдруг очень тихо спрашивает:

— Ты не жалеешь, что приехал? Столько ведь усилий зря.

Марк оглядывает комнату, полностью заполненную шариками, и качает головой. На душе у него тепло-тепло, когда он говорит:

— В смысле зря? Я же встретил Буна.

И _Бэмбэма_.

Еще он встретил Бэмбэма и очень этому рад.

●

На часах шесть утра, когда Марк просыпается от того, что он замерз и что у него затекла спина. Все-таки они с Бэмбэмом отрубились прямо на полу и даже не укрылись ничем. Так и заболеть недолго.

Видимо, от холода они во сне друг к другу прижались, потому что Бэмбэм спит, крепко его обняв и закинув на него ногу. Их лица находятся так близко, что Марк может пересчитать его ресницы. А еще он впервые замечает родинку прямо у Бэмбэма под глазом.

— Бэмбэм, вставай, — легонько тормошит его Марк. — Иди в кровать.

В ответ Бэмбэм издает какие-то нечленораздельные звуки и прижимается к Марку еще ближе. Несколько секунд спустя, он, правда, все же открывает глаза. Увидев Марка, он улыбается и вдруг ни с того ни с сего гладит его по щеке.

Марк застывает, а Бэмбэм, словно и не заметив его удивления, слегка приподнимается, тянется к нему и…

…и Марк просыпается, только в этот раз по-настоящему.

На часах девять утра, спина у него вовсе не затекла, и Бэмбэма рядом с ним нет.

Это был сон. Ну очень странный сон.

Поднявшись с пола, Марк плетется в ванную и первым делом умывается ледяной водой. Все наваждение тут же как рукой снимает.

Приснится же такое.

(Если Марк за завтраком и смотрит на губы Бэмбэма, то только несколько секунд.)

●

За несколько дней до отъезда Марка и посреди очередной серии Why R U, который они в последнее время пересматривали, Бэмбэм внезапно вскакивает с дивана и говорит, что они должны съездить на пляж.

— Я скоро уезжаю, — замечает Марк с сомнением в голосе. Он, если честно, совсем не прочь все оставшееся до отлета время лежать в обнимку с котами Бэмбэма и просто смотреть лакорны. К тому же, сейчас на экране как раз романтическая сцена на пляже. Можно и не ездить, а просто посмотреть. Дешевле выйдет.

Бэмбэм его аргументы даже слушать не хочет. Чуть ли не за ногу стащив Марка с дивана, он говорит ему собираться, и Марк почему-то не может ему отказать.

Так они оказываются в автобусе, который везет их на какой-то относительно близкий к Бангкоку пляж. Усевшись, Бэмбэм делится с Марком наушником и практически тут же вырубается у него на плече. Его волосы всю дорогу щекочут Марку нос, но попыток отодвинуться Марк не предпринимает.

●

Вдохнув полной грудью чистый морской воздух, Марк признает, что Бэмбэм таки был прав. Это то, что ему нужно, и именно на такой ноте он готов закончить свое немного сумасшедшее путешествие в Таиланд.

Да и Бэмбэм на море — это то еще зрелище. Он с ужасом отплывает ото всех рыб и чуть было не вступает в перепалку с обезьяной, когда та пытается украсть его очки. Бэмбэму вообще повезло, что здесь нет ворон: те бы точно утащили его в свое гнездо, учитывая, как он обычно блестит.

И все же Бэмбэм офигительно богатый. Марк, конечно, и раньше это подозревал, но сейчас он убеждается в этом окончательно, потому что Бэмбэм, не моргнув и глазом, снимает огромную виллу и арендует им яхту. Марку неловко как-то спрашивать, откуда у него столько денег, да и не готов он пока услышать, что Бэмбэм приходится третьим внуком двоюродному дяде короля Таиланда. А ведь к этому все и идет.

Их отдых, правда, не такой уж и безмятежный. Несмотря на то, что на море принято _расслабляться_ , Бэмбэм наоборот _напрягается_ и ведет себя ну очень странно. Он весь какой-то дерганный, а еще он постоянно пишет в Твиттер на тайском, чего раньше никогда не делал. Марк пытается перевести его писанину через Гугл, но получается какая-то белиберда.

И ладно бы Бэмбэм только твиты странные писал, но он и в жизни начинает говорить какие-то непонятные и смущающие немного вещи.

Например, когда они катаются на яхте, он вдруг зовет Марка, показывает на горизонт и спрашивает:

— Ты видишь, что там?

Марк смотрит и не видит _ничего_. Хитро улыбнувшись, Бэмбэм добавляет:

— Это наше будущее.

В голове у Марка раздается оглушительный стрекот сверчков. Еще у него слегка горят уши, но это, наверное, из-за солнцепека. Солнце их действительно не щадит: Бэмбэм вон вообще тепловой удар получил, судя по тому, что он несет.

Так и не придумав в ответ ничего остроумного, Марк скидывает Бэмбэма в воду, а следом прыгает туда и сам (на случай, если Бэмбэм вдруг решит утонуть).

●

  
После вилл, яхт и неприлично дорогих устриц Марк думает, что не удивится уже ничему. Вот правда, он и бровью даже не поведет, если Бэмбэм вдруг возьмет напрокат лимузин, организует полет на вертолете или устроит еще что-нибудь ослепительно яркое и возмутительно роскошное. Ко всем этим причудам Марк полностью, на все сто процентов готов.

Бэмбэм, однако, в своих затеях оказывается на шаг впереди и таки застает его врасплох, потому что вместо чего-то _ослепительно яркого и возмутительно роскошного_ он притаскивает откуда-то старый и потрепанный жизнью _мопед_.

— Если ты не прокатишься на нем, то никогда не узнаешь, что такое настоящий Таиланд, — с убийственной серьезностью заявляет он и хлопает мопед по видавшему виды сидению. Марк тактично не комментирует тот факт, что футболка Бэмбэма стоит в пять раз дороже, чем этот мопед, и что сам Бэмбэм даже на детском велосипеде наверняка ездил с личным водителем. — Запрыгивай давай уже.

Марк с подозрением оглядывает мопед, с еще бóльшим подозрением — Бэмбэма за рулем, но в итоге все же сдается, забирая протянутый ему шлем и надевая его на голову. Когда он закрепляет все ремешки, Бэмбэм зачем-то тянется и перепроверяет их, а затем заводит мотор и говорит:

— Держись крепче.

Умирать Марку особо не хочется, а потому он послушно сжимает футболку Бэмбэма по бокам. Недовольно что-то проворчав, Бэмбэм нашаривает руки Марка и тянет их вперед, кладя на свой живот. Марк усмехается тихонько, поражаясь таким предосторожностям, но решает не спорить. В конце концов, так действительно удобнее, да и неизвестно еще, что таит в себе этот _Настоящий Таиланд_.

Вопреки всем опасениям, Настоящий Таиланд в лице старенького мопеда оказывается по-своему очаровательным. Он очень громко тарахтит, разгоняется до верхней дозволенной границы, дует Марку в лицо теплым ветром и против воли заставляет его улыбаться. Он тормозит у придорожного торговца кокосов, а потом нагревается под раскаленным солнцем так, что сесть обратно на сидение становится невозможно. Он несколько раз чуть было не ломается в пути, но борется до последнего и на чистом упрямстве довозит их до какого-то полузаброшенного пляжа, на котором нет и души.

Пляж этот (как и Настоящий Таиланд) видал лучшие времена, но на нем довольно чисто, а вдалеке виднеются подвешенные на дереве качели, к которым они с Бэмбэмом несутся наперегонки. Побеждает, само собой, Марк, но Бэмбэм, видимо, так не думает, потому что нагло пристраивается рядом.

На пустынном пляже они проводят несколько долгих и полных умиротворения часов. Тень от пальм дарит приятную прохладу, Бэмбэм рассказывает о чем-то, не замолкая ни на минуту, и Марк вдруг ловит себя на мысли, что хочет остановить время и остаться в этом моменте навсегда. 

●

Отпуск Марка неминуемо подходит к концу, и Бэмбэм по этому поводу (ну конечно же) что-то замышляет. Причем в этот раз он даже _не старается_ это скрыть. Без всякого смущения он прямо при Марке подмигивает работнику жилого комплекса и тут же спешно куда-то убегает, говоря, что ему срочно нужно покормить котов. Да, тех самых котов, которые остались в _Бангкоке_.

На котах странности не заканчиваются, потому что перед последним их ужином Бэмбэм берет и якобы _случайно_ запирает Марка на пятнадцать минут в ванной. Как вообще можно случайно запереть человека в ванной, в которой даже нет наружного замка? Вот и Марк не знает, но решает просто смириться со своей судьбой.

В общем, когда Бэмбэм возвращается вместе с водяным пистолетом (дежавю) и повязкой на глаза, Марк даже не удивлен. Он скорее раздражен (когда Бэмбэм чуть не роняет его с лестницы), развеселен и, если уж совсем честно, слегка очарован. Марк и не знал, что все эти чувства можно испытывать одновременно, но с Бэмбэмом это обычное дело.

Не без приключений, но Бэмбэм все же доводит его до места назначения и разрешает снять повязку. Перед взором Марка тут же предстает море, костер и плед, на котором лежат всякие вкусности. Все прямо как в лакорне, который они так и не успели досмотреть.

В отличие от лакорна, на их ужине, правда, слишком мало еды и как-то чересчур много вина, но Марк особо не жалуется, потому что закат сумасшедше красив, а плечо Бэмбэма, к которому он приваливается, очень теплое. Бэмбэм в целом очень теплый. Две недели назад он тепло Марка принял, а теперь тепло и провожает. У Марка опасно пощипывают глаза, когда он думает об этом.

Долгое время они сидят в тишине и смотрят на море, пока Бэмбэм вдруг не говорит:

— Красивый финал.

На недоуменный взгляд Марка он мягко улыбается уголком губ и продолжает:

— Если бы мы были в лакорне, это был бы красивый финал. Или нет?

Последние слова Бэмбэм произносит очень тихо и смотрит на Марка с каким-то вопросом во взгляде, с какой-то маленькой затаенной надеждой. И тон его совсем не шутливый, как это обычно бывает, а какой-то даже… робкий, что ли. В его волосах путаются закатные лучи, и Марк смотрит на него, смотрит, а потом вдруг кристально четко осознает, что очень сильно в него влюблен. Вот это, конечно, поворот. Марк и сам такого не ожидал.

Видимо, Марк слишком долго проходит все пять стадий принятия своей влюбленности, потому что Бэмбэм как-то странно усмехается, запускает руку в волосы и совершенно не в тему начинает о чем-то болтать. Говорит он сбивчиво, быстро, и, видимо, именно так выглядит его смущение. Он явно думает, что Марк его отшил.

Еще три секунды, и Бэмбэм точно отшутится, в этом можно даже не сомневаться. Момент будет навсегда упущен, они снова превратятся в каких-нибудь _братанов_ , а Марк этого не хочет. Вот совсем не хочет.

Чувствуя себя очень смелым от вина, он тянется к Бэмбэму и без лишних слов затыкает его, целуя в губы.

Поцелуем этим Марк не гордится — получается как-то неловко, смазанно и совершенно, в общем-то, нелепо. Бэмбэма, впрочем, несуразность их первого поцелуя совсем не волнует. Он молчит, осоловело смотрит на Марка, а затем резко дергает его на себя и целует снова. И в этот раз получается гораздо, гораздо лучше.

— Это не финал, — на всякий случай решает уточнить Марк, когда они наконец-то отстраняются друг от друга дальше, чем на полсантиметра. — Это всего лишь конец первого сезона.

Брови Бэмбэма медленно ползут вверх, и Марк понимает, что явно переборщил с вином. И с лакорнами тоже, потому что его последние слова словно из сценария какого-то выдернуты. Неужели он реально это сказал и не прыгнул тут же в море?

— _Иу_ , — тянет Бэмбэм с напускным отвращением, но на лице у него улыбка, а в глазах плещется радость. — Это было охренительно слащаво, _Морк_. У меня аж сахар в крови подскочил.

Марк шлепает его по плечу, и Бэмбэм смеется. Смех у него настолько счастливый и заразительный, что Марку ничего больше не остается, кроме как засмеяться вместе с ним.

— Кто бы говорил, — отсмеявшись, бормочет он и снова приваливается к плечу к Бэмбэма — то ли в поисках тепла, то ли в поисках опоры, потому что голова у него от такого количества вина все-таки кружится.

Какое-то время они проводят в молчании, а потом Марк чувствует, как что-то касается его руки — пробно, мягко и очень осторожно.

Марк улыбается, раскрывает свою ладонь и еще раз убеждается, что, да, это точно не финал.

Это только начало пути.

●

Прощание в аэропорту превращается в целое шоу. Сначала Бэмбэм требует пообещать, что Марк скоро вернется, потом грозится, что вылетит вслед за ним ближайшим рейсом, а затем вдруг объявляет, что никто вообще никуда не поедет. В подтверждение своих слов он приковывает Марка к себе не пойми откуда взявшимися игрушечными наручниками. Наручники ломаются от первого же движения, Бэмбэм печально признает свое поражение, и Марк все-таки улетает, хоть и совсем этого не хочет.

Бэмбэм, правда, так просто его все же не отпускает.

— Эй! — кричит он, когда Марк уже отходит от него на приличное расстояние. — Так кого бы ты выбрал, Буна или меня?

Марк оборачивается, машет ему еще раз на прощание рукой, а вопрос игнорирует ради сохранения интриги. Должно же хоть что-то остаться для второго сезона.

Но Бэмбэм, конечно же, молчание трактует в свою пользу.

Сидя в зале ожидания, Марк очень сильно старается не засмеяться в голос, чтобы не разбудить задремавшую в соседнем кресле девушку.

На велике, ага.

И в туфлях от Гуччи.

●

Марк возвращается в Лос-Анджелес рано утром и прямо с порога обнаруживает, что Джексон... сломался.

Он не знает, как это еще назвать, но с Джексоном в самом деле что-то _не так_.

Просто оцените всю серьезность ситуации: Джексон не набрасывается на фрукты, которые через таможню протащил ему Марк. Да что там фрукты, он даже на Марка не набрасывается с удушающими братскими объятиями, а ведь они не виделись аж две недели. Это очень, очень странно.

Все то время, что Марк разбирает сумки, Джексон сидит с телефоном в руке и пялится в него с непонятным выражением лица. Если бы Марка попросили описать это выражение, он бы назвал его смесью дикого отчаяния и безумной влюбленности. С похожим лицом Джексон смотрит на фотки дуриана в интернете, но сейчас свежие и сочные фрукты лежат прямо перед его носом и Джексон их даже _не замечает_.

Бэмбэм советует ему выкрасть телефон и посмотреть, в чем же все-таки дело. Звучит довольно просто, если бы не одно но: Джексон с телефоном вообще не расстается. Он ест с ним, пьет с ним, ходит с ним в ванную и даже спит, намертво в него вцепившись. Спит он, кстати, в наушниках, и одному богу известно, что он там так фанатично слушает. Остается только надеяться, что Джексон не угодил в секту и не крутит на репите проповеди какого-то религиозного лидера.

Правду Марк узнает на следующий день, и не так уж далек он оказывается в своих опасениях. За время его отсутствия Джексон _действительно_ успевает стать фанатиком.

Вот только фанатиком не религиозным, а _корейским_. И неизвестно даже, что хуже.

Сначала Марк думает, что Джексон поставил лайк по ошибке, но потом заходит в его профиль и обнаруживает, что последние две недели тот не лайкал _вообще ничего_ , кроме этих JJP. А еще он изменил свое имя в Твиттере и добавил туда непонятные корейские символы. Короче, все очень серьезно. Джексону явно требуется помощь, и чем быстрее, тем лучше.

Как и любой хороший друг, Марк решает взять его спасение в свои надежные руки.

В обеденный перерыв он гуглит рейсы Лос-Анджелес — Сеул, а затем создает общий чат, куда добавляет Джейми, Югёма и Ёндже. Бэмбэм тут же меняет название чата на **ОПЕРАЦИЯ JJJP** , и Марк закатывает глаза, улыбаясь.

Кажется, их ждет ну очень увлекательное путешествие в Корею.


End file.
